Bogoh
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfict Fest 2018] Tujuan Dio masuk ke dalam organisasi kampus adalah untuk memperluas tali pertemanan yang ia miliki, bukannya bertemu dengan si mahasiswa awut-awutan, Kai. Namun, siapa yang sangka di balik semua itu Kai mampu membuat Dio jatuh hati. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

303

 **Title**

Bogoh

 **Main Cast(s)**

KaiSoo

 **Side Cast**

Baekhyun

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

BoyXBoy

 **Author's Note**

Ini FF pertama saya. Haha. Maaf. Haha. Buat yang sudah saya pilih promptnya dimohon jangan kecewa karena saya belum bisa memberikan sesuai yang diekspektasinya kamu.

 **Summary**

Tujuan Dio masuk ke dalam organisasi kampus adalah untuk memperluas tali pertemanan yang ia miliki, bukannya bertemu dengan si mahasiswa awut-awutan, Kai. Namun, siapa yang sangka di balik semua itu Kai mampu membuat Dio jatuh hati.

.

 **-.000.-**

.

Bayu hanya bisa terdiam dengan bibir terbuka ketika melihat nama salah satu teman baiknya ada di daftar nama mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masuk di dalam organisasi kampus mereka. Seingat Bayu selama 6 tahun mereka berteman, temannya ini tidak pernah mau masuk organisasi mana pun di sekolah, bahkan ketika di tahun kedua mereka menjadi mahasiswa, Bayu mati-matian membujuknya untuk bergabung ke organisasi kampus mereka, namun yang didapatnya penolakan terus. Lantas kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?

Melewati beberapa orang yang menyapanya di koridor gedung kampus, Bayu berjalan cepat sembari penasaran kira-kira apa saja yang dia lewatkan dalam 2 minggu ini ketika dirinya tengah disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kerajinan yang sialnya tidak ada habis-habisnya. Begitu berbelok dan melihat pintu perpustakaan, Bayu berlari masuk dan segera mencari orang yang dimaksud.

"Dio!" Bayu berbisik keras.

Yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya menoleh dan begitu tahu Bayu yang memanggilnya, dia kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Bayu yang kesal karena diabaikan sekarang merebut buku yang Dio pegang dan melemparnya ke sudut meja, "coba lo jelasin ke gue gimana caranya lo masuk UKM Seni?" Bayu mendesak.

"Gue lihat pengumuman, gue mikir, gue daftar, gue ditanya ini-itu, gue diterima. Selesai."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawab Dio, Bayu kembali mendesaknya."Waktu tahun kedua gue mati-matian bujuk lo, tapi lo enggak mau. Sekarang tiba-tiba daftar, serius mau ikutan UKM Seni? Emangnya kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kali," Dio melengos memutar matanya,"murni karena gue sadar semakin tua gue semakin banyak gue harus punya teman, bersosialisasi."

"Serius?"

"Dua rius."

Dio benar-benar tidak berbohong mengenai keinginannya bergabung dalam Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa Seni adalah karena ingin menambah teman. Selama ini Dio sudah cukup nyaman dengan teman-teman yang dia punya. Dalam pikirannya tidak perlu mempunyai banyak teman kalau tidak semuanya begitu dekat. Tetapi entah kenapa selama beberapa hari tanpa Bayu yang cerewetnya minta ampun, Dio merasa lingkup pertemanannya sedikit sekali, beberapa kali dia ingin pergi keluar sekedar _hangout_ bersama teman saja, dia bingung teman yang mana yang harus dia ajak.

Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan mengikuti kegiatan di luar jam belajar? Selama ini Dio hanya jadi mahasiswa yang setelah kuliah kemudian segera kembali ke kost atau yang biasa disebut mahasiswa kupu-kupu. Hidupnya hanya berputar di seputaran kuliah-makan-pulang. Terkadang ketika dia hanya duduk di taman sambil mengamati teman-temannya berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Dio jadi bertanya-tanya apa sebegitu menyenangkan dan benar-benar bisa mengisi waktu kalau masuk ke dalam organisasi kampus. Jadi ya berbekal pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya itulah Dio memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam UKM Seni.

"Coba sini tangan lo."

Dio mengerutkan dahinya heran sambil menaruh tangan kirinya diatas tangan kanan Bayu.

"Good boy."

"Sialan."

Lagi-lagi Dio dikerjai Bayu.

"Eh tapi lo masuk disaat yang tepat kali."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan fakultas kita mau ngadain festival."

"Ya terus?"

Bayu melengos."Ya kan artinya kalau lo kali ini bisa berpartisipasi sebagai panitia, bukan cuma numpang majang lukisan-lukisan lo doang."

Dio manggut-manggut saja.

"Eh tapi,"

Dio menoleh ke arah Bayu dengan malas,"apa lagi?"

"Gue jadi penasaran, yang ngewawancara lo ketua UKM apa anak buahnya doang? Soalnya sih biasanya si ketua sableng itu cuma tiduran doang di sofa belakang, boro-boro dah ngawasin, kalo bisa kabur mah kabur mulu dia."

Dio diam. Pertanyaan Bayu barusan mau tak mau membawanya kembali ke ingatan seminggu yang lalu saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke sekretariat UKM.

-.000.-

 _Satu minggu yang lalu._

Sayup-sayup dentuman musik hip-hop terdengar dari luar sekretariat UKM Seni. Dio dan beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga baru bergabung di UKM Seni menunggu di depan pintu masuk sekretariat.

"Ayo masuk semua."

Begitu Nana, sekretaris UKM mempersilahkan anggota baru masuk ke dalam sekretariat, Dio pun menghela nafas kasar dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"One and Only-nya EXO." Dio bergumam.

Pandangan Dio ketika masuk ke ruang sekretariat langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang menari di hadapan cermin besar. Dua orang itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu. Bagaimana bisa orang menari dengan penuh ekspresi dan seakan-akan meluapkan semua emosi yang ada seperti itu, benak Dio.

Ketika Dio masih terfokus pada dua orang yang sedang menari itu, lagi-lagi suara sang sekretaris UKM bergema di ruangan,"Yuk semua kumpul dulu, kita perkenalan anggota baru!"

Kali ini Dio membasahi bibirnya dan berusaha untuk tidak gugup, astaga bahkan di ruangan ini tidak lebih dari 50 orang dan Dio sudah gugup setengah mati padahal hanya untuk mengenalkan diri. Inilah sifat yang sedikit banyak Dio benci dari dirinya. Ketika berada di tempat yang banyak orang dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu di depan orang-orang itu, maka tangannya akan mulai berkeringat dan perasaannya sudah gugup setengah mati.

Ketika tiba saatnya Dio mengenalkan dirinya, salah satu laki-laki yang menari tadi menatap intens Dio. "Halo semua, saya Dio Dhananjaya, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan seni."

Bahkan ketika Dio selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, laki-laki itu masih memperhatikannya. Mau tak mau Dio jadi ikut memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Dari perawakannya Dio bisa menilai kalau laki-laki itu memang seorang penari atau seseorang yang sangat menyukai menari. Dari tubuhnya saja terlihat kalau otot-otot yang terlihat adalah hasil menari bertahun-tahun. Dio jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu, kenapa sedari tadi jadi memperhatikannya.

-.000.-

Tiga jam berlalu dan Dio akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebenarnya gilirannya untuk berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya di UKM ke depannya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, tapi berhubung dia berniat untuk benar-benar memperbanyak teman, jadi dia menghabiskan satu jam terakhir dengan ngobrol dan bertukar nomor handphone dengan anggota UKM yang lain.

Ketika melewati parkiran, seseorang berdiri dan menghadang jalan Dio. Laki-laki yang menari tadi, pikir Dio. Mau apa dia?

"Sorry, Dio kan?" Laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Iya, kakak siapa ya?"

"Gue Kai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya, "iya, Kak." Dio membalas sambil menjabat tangan Kai.

"Btw, lo pulang naik apa?"

"Saya biasa naik angkot, Kak. Ini mau pulang. Kakak ada perlu sama saya?"

Kai tersenyum miring yang entah kenapa malah membuat Dio terpaku.

"Nggak perlu-perlu banget sih," kali ini Kai berbicara sambil mengeluarkan rokok dan korek api dari saku celana jeansnya. "Tapi kalau lo nggak keberatan, gue mau ngajak pulang bareng sekaligus ada yang mau gue omongin." Tutup Kai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang sudah dinyalakannya tadi.

Dahi Dio berkerut seketika, seingat dia baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan Kai tapi kenapa Kai sepertinya sudah mengenal Dio? Bahkan berani untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Dio batuk-batuk kecil karena asap rokok yang dihirupnya, "maaf Kak, tapi Kakak kenal saya?"

Kali ini Kai tertawa kecil, " _Sorry_ deh, _sorry_. Lo paling nggak bisa ngehirup asap rokok kan?"

"Ya?" Dio yakin kali ini kalo Kai ini memang mengenalnya, pertanyaannya apakah Dio juga mengenal Kai?

"Gue kenal lo, cowok manis jurusan seni rupa yang hobi ngelukis pake pensil warna merk Luna. Haha, gue serius kenal lo, tapi lo belum tentu kenal gue. Makanya, gue anterin pulang, sekaligus kita kenalan. Gimana?" Ajak Kai sambil mematikan rokok yang baru sekali dihisapnya.

Karena merasa _clueless_ dengan penjelasan Kai, akhirnya Dio hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Lo seriusan nggak tau gue?" Pertanyaan Kai keluar ketika mobil Mercedes Benz miliknya mulai meninggalkan parkiran kampus.

Dio menggaruk kecil hidungnya."Sebenernya setelah saya inget-inget lagi sih, saya cuma taunya kakak ketua UKM aja. Selebihnya nggak tau dan kayanya jarang lihat juga sih di kampus."

Kai tertawa lagi. Ya. Kaindra Tjandrakusuma, mahasiswa tahun ketiga Institut Teknik Bandung, Fakultas Seni Rupa ini adalah ketua UKM Seni. Sebagian besar mahasiswa di kampus tahu dan hafal sekali dengan tingkah laku seorang Kai dan latar belakang keluarganya. Orang tua Kai adalah salah satu dari beberapa pengusaha yang paling berpengaruh se-Indonesia. Walaupun memang dulu Kai masuk di ITB dengan jalur "khusus", tapi bagi orang yang memang benar-benar mengenal ataupun cukup mengenal sosok Kai, mereka akan berkata bahwa Kai adalah mahasiswa yang pintar. Terlepas dari kebiasaan buruknya soal merokok, sering bolos dan suka berkeliaran di klub-klub malam, kepintaran Kai patut diperhitungkan pula. Itulah mengapa ketua UKM Seni terdahulu bersikeras ingin mengangkat Kai menjadi ketua yang baru.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak keberatan kalau harus menjadi ketua UKM Seni. Dia suka memimpin, memimpin apa saja. Menjadi ketua kelas, menjadi ketua osis, bahkan dulu ketika sekolah dasar pun dia tidak pernah absen menjadi pemimpin upacara ketika kelasnya mendapat bagian menjadi petugas upacara, memimpin doa, dan memimpin _uke_ -nya, eh. Pokoknya Kai suka memimpin. Hanya saja ya sifat malasnya itu memang membuatnya jadi susah untuk duduk manis berlama-lama di satu rapat, mengerjakan laporan UKM dan berakhir mentraktir sekretarisnya karena dia lagi-lagi terlalu malas, membolos kelas dan ya begitulah. Jadi jangan heran kalau Kai akan sangat susah dicari ketika ada kelas namun nilainya tetap diatas rata-rata.

Alasan utama Kai masuk ke UKM adalah hanya ingin mencari wadah dimana dia bisa menyalurkan kecintaannya pada menari. Di UKM Seni dia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul dengan sesama teman yang gemar menari juga. Kalau menjadi ketua UKM bisa dibilang menjadi bonus, walaupun ya sebagian besar awalnya orang-orang tidak setuju mengangkatnya menjadi ketua karena sifatnya yang sangat urakan, tapi pada akhirnya melalui beberapa event yang sukses digelar dan diketuai oleh Kai, orang-orang akhirnya mengakui kepandaian Kai dalam memimpin organisasi.

"Ya kalo lo sering denger yang namanya Kai sering disebut-sebut dosen karena sering ngebolos terus atau yang namanya Kai si ketua UKM Seni paling sableng tapi seksi banget waktu nari itu, satu-satunya ya cuma gue." Jelas Kai sembari tangannya memilih-milih saluran radio.

Dio menghela nafas kasar mendengar kalimat terakhir Kai.

"Ya pokoknya sih saya taunya Kakak cuma ketua UKM, udah itu aja." Jawab Dio.

"Nggak usah panggil kakak, kita seumuran kali. Panggil Kai aja, tapi kalo mau manggil sayang juga boleh. Cinta, beb, say juga boleh-boleh aja." Canda Kai.

Dio berdecak, "ck, seriusan ih. Lo kok kenal gue?"

Kali ini Kai diam dan hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Dio. Pikiran Kai jadi melayang ke dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama kalinya dia melihat Dio di kampus. Waktu itu kalau bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama, maka cintanya Kai itu adalah Dio. Awalnya memang fisik yang membuat Kai jatuh cinta dengan Dio, laki-laki dengan wajah manis dan mata bulat yang lucu. Belum lagi begitu tahu keseharian Dio yang sangat simple dan teratur, Kai jadi semakin jatuh cinta dengan kepribadian Dio. Makanya begitu tahu Dio akhirnya berniat masuk ke dalam UKM Seni, Kai girang bukan main karena walaupun orang-orang mengenal Kai sebagai seseorang yang urakan, tapi jauh dalam diri Kai dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat pemalu untuk mendekati orang yang disukainya.

"Gue," Kai terdiam sebentar karena atensi teralih pada lagu yang diputar di salah satu stasiun radio yang kini didengarkan di mobilnya, dan Kai tersenyum,"lagunya buat lo nih."

Dio mengerutkan dahinya lagi dan telinga terfokus pada lagu yang tengah diputar.

"Nidji? Buat gue?" Tanya Dio.

"Gue jatuh cinta sama lo." Kai tertawa kecil,"dari dua tahun yang lalu."

 _Bila aku jatuh cinta, aku mendengar nyanyian_

 _Seribu dewa dewi cinta menggema dunia_

Kali ini Dio yang terdiam. Kai suka sama dia?

"Kenapa? Kaget ya?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Dio.

"Suka sama gue? Dari dua tahun yang lalu?" Dio memastikan.

 _Bila aku jatuh cinta, aku melihat matahari_

 _Kan datang padaku dan memelukku dengan sayang_

"Jadi ya sebenernya gue udah lama suka sama lo, tapi gue nggak berani aja ngedeketin lo. Makanya tadi waktu lo masuk ke sekre UKM, gue liatin mulu karena masih nggak percaya aja lo disitu." Jelas Kai.

"Tapi ini teh serius?"

"Apanya? Kalo lo tanya gue serius suka ya gue serius, kalo lo tanya gue serius ngedeketin lo ya gue serius juga. Tapi kalo lo tanya gue serius mau nikahin lo, ntar dulu ya, pendekatan aja belom. Hehe."

 _Bila aku jatuh cinta, aku melihat sang bulan_

 _Kan datang padaku dan menemani aku_

"Ish apaan sih."

Kai hanya tertawa saja melihat Dio kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan marah dong, Yang. Becanda aing teh, emang suka kitu aing orangnya. Hapunten atuh," bujuk Kai.

"Heh apaan yang yang, emang gue eyang?!" Jawab Dio dengan galak.

"Yah kirain mah mau dipanggil sayang."

"Bodo ah."

Kai terbahak melihat reaksi Dio, "iya iya maaf deh, kan ceritanya mau pendekatan. Haha. Tuh depan kostan lo kan?"

Dio yang tadinya memandang ke arah kiri jendela sekarang jadi menatap ke arah depan karena Kai berkata kalau mereka sudah dekat dengan kost.

"Loh kok tau kost gue di Dago Asri?"

"Nguntit. Hehe." Kai cengengesan.

 _Melewati dinginnya mimpi_

 _Melewati dinginnya mimpi_

Begitu mereka sampai di depan kost Dio, Kai mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berdiam di tempatnya, Dio pun sama diamnya. Mereka berdua bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai dengan pernyataannya dan Dio masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Gue..."

"Gue..."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. "Lo dulu deh," tawar Kai.

"Gue mau bilang makasih udah nganterin pulang. Kalo lo?"

"Kalo gue," Kai mengusap kedua tangannya sebelum tangan kirinya dengan gemetar meraih tangan kanan Dio untuk digenggam. "Mau minta ijin aja sama lo biar bisa ngedeketin lo. Gue tau gue bukan tipe lo sama sekali, ya kan? Tipe lo mah kaya si Jumri ketua senat yang kacamataan tebel sama rambut klimis—"

"Ah becanda mulu deh!" Dio merasa kesal dan mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Kai tetap menahannya.

"Hehe, iya iya. Kan tadi udah bilang emang gue suka mah suka becandaan. Intinya walaupun gue emang bukan tipe lo, tapi paling nggak kasih kesempatan buat gue deket sama lo. Masalah nanti lo jadi suka sama gue apa nggak, ya itu urusan nanti. Urusan sekarang lo ngijinin nggak nih gue ngedeketin lo?"

 _Bila aku jatuh cinta, bersama dirimu_

 _Peluk aku, ciumlah aku_

 _Sayang…_

Dio diam. Sebagian besar kata-kata Kai memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau memang Kai bukanlah tipenya, tapi lagi-lagi jika saja Dio berani keluar dari zona nyamannya seperti bagaimana dia memutuskan untuk bergabung di UKM Seni, maka seharusnya bukan pilihan yang buruk jika dia berani untuk mengambil satu langkah menjauh lagi dari zona nyamannya.

Sementara Kai hanya bisa berharap. Kalau Dio akhirnya mengizinkannya maka dia berjanji akan berusaha agar Dio paling tidak bisa tertarik padanya, tapi kalau pun Dio tidak mengizinkan maka Kai hanya akan mengubur kembali perasaannya pada Dio.

"Gue masuk dulu ya, makasih udah nganterin. Besok jemput jam 8, gue ada kuliah pagi."

Kai melongo saja melihat Dio yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu dan keluar dari mobil.

"Maksudnya?" Gumam Kai.

"Maksudnya?!" Kai kali ini berteriak ke Dio lewat jendela mobil sebelum Dio naik ke kamar kostnya.

Dio memutar matanya kesal, "maksud gue jawabannya iya."

"Hah? Diizinin nih gue? Seriusan?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Iya."

"Alhamdulillah Gusti nu agung hatur nuhun atas segala rahmat dan hidayahmu, cinta abdi bersambut!"

"Ih Kai apaan sih, noraaaak!"

"Hahahaha!" Kai tertawa terbahak melihat Dio yang menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal dengan reaksi Kai.

"Jam 8 besok akang Kai kasep jemput ya! Hahaha." Goda Kai.

"Norak norak norak! Udah sana buru pulang!"

"Hahaha!"

-.000.-

 **THE END**


End file.
